


Why?

by TotallyNotArtistic



Series: Summer/River Drabbles [1]
Category: The Graces Series - Laure Eve
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Regret, inner monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotArtistic/pseuds/TotallyNotArtistic
Summary: Summer told River she is not in love with her. Now she regrets it.
Relationships: Summer Grace/River Page
Series: Summer/River Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030362
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Why?

I sat at my desk and looked in the mirror. 

Why did I have to tell her I’m not in love with her? I wasn’t sure about it. I mean... I just wanted to convince myself. 

I started combing my hair and cleaning my face from the makeup I put on for the party. Where I saw _her_ again.

River.

Oh gosh, she looked beautiful. 

When we talked I... What were we talking about? I don’t know, I could only think about how much I wanted to kiss her. 

Oh _gosh_ , that lipstick. I’m gonna dream about it for _weeks_.


End file.
